


Sfida a Usumi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [83]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Reborn ha deciso di sfidare Usumi.Scritto per We are out for prompt.Bingo: "Tu sai che lo vincerò" "E tu sai che lo combatterò"Prompt: Reborn/Skull: neve bagnata col caffèPrompt: 2# KHR, Takeshi&Reborn: "Pensi ancora che la mafia sia un gioco?" "La pioggia deve lavare via il sangue. Deve riportare la serenità quando il gioco si fa più duro. L'ho capito anche grazie ai tuoi insegnamenti"Bingo: Travestimenti + negozio di animali + 12 ore dopoScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x6YclsLHN0; Opeth- In My Time Of Need.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Le note della vita [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 2





	Sfida a Usumi

Sfida a Usumi

Takeshi era seduto su un sedile, i piedi che affondavano nel manto nevoso, il viso coperto da cappello e sciarpa, il fiato che si condensava ugualmente davanti al volto.

Stava utilizzando una pietra per levigare la lama della sua spada.

Reborn si sedette accanto a lui, guardando di sottecchi al cappello.

"Pensi ancora che la mafia sia un gioco?" gli chiese.

Takeshi alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

"La pioggia deve lavare via il sangue. Deve riportare la serenità quando il gioco si fa più duro”. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui. “L'ho capito anche grazie ai tuoi insegnamenti". Aggiunse con tono solare.

Reborn ghignò, nascondendosi il viso sotto il cappello.

“Qualcosa mi dice che Squalo ti ha detto di dirmi così. Queste sembrano parole sue.

Vorrei sapere cosa pensi tu” disse.

“ _Eheh_. Che non vedo l’ora di chiudere il GDR con la mafia per concentrarmi solo su quello nuovo sulle divinità!”. Scherzò Takeshi.

Reborn estrasse la pistola.

“Il countdown è iniziato. La battaglia si avvicina” sussurrò.

Takeshi si grattò il naso. “Il mio vecchio mi diceva sempre un proverbio sulle battaglie, ma era noioso e l’ho dimenticato”.

“Quel proverbio non può essere tradito. Per quanto mi riguarda è sacro quanto il Natale” disse Reborn, indicandolo con la pistola. “In battaglia è lecito solo quello che lo sarebbe in amore, quindi tutto”.

Takeshi rese più seria l’espressione. “Sono serio. Io porterò pace e serenità. Niente più sangue, niente più punitore. Sarò la pioggia che condurrà alla tranquillità vera sia il suo piccolo cielo che la sua divinità. Io questo lo giuro”. Si alzò e sollevò la spada. “Metterò a frutto ogni allenamento, compreso il tuo”.

Reborn sorrise.

“In questo momento assomigli davvero a tuo padre” disse, guardando l’altro arrossire.

< … Ed io che volevo semplicemente che i ragazzi si potessero godere il Natale. Solo dodici ore fa eravamo a decorare l’albero. Forse se mi fossi stato zitto, ma ora è tardi per recriminare. Volevo fare quella promessa a Skull > pensò.

_Skull si sedette accanto a Reborn, guardando che stava facendo cadere delle gocce di caffè sulla neve._

_“Qua fuori non fa freddo,_ senpai _?” domandò._

_Reborn schioccò la lingua sul palato e si mise una sigaretta in bocca, aveva il viso in parte coperto da un cappello a falde larghe. “Io non sono fragilino come te, Valletto” ribatté._

_Skull incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Non ho mai visto della neve bagnata col caffè” sussurrò._

_Reborn ghignò, mentre si accarezzava il calcio della pistola con la mano. “Io non temo neanche Usumi, o come diamine si chiama il dio della pioggia. Il caffè è più denso dell’acqua e mi scorre direttamente nelle vene._

_Io sono il numero uno!” si vantò._

_Skull si strofinò le mani tra loro, alitandogli di sopra. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati di nero e il piercing al suo labbro era evidente._

_“Non penso siano discorsi da fare sotto Natale. Attirare qui a palazzo dei guai proprio durante le feste, in cui tutti i ragazzi e gli Arcobaleno sono qui…”. Iniziò a dire._

_"Tu sai che lo vincerò" lo zittì Reborn._

_< Lo so che credi ancora nelle mie capacità. Sono io che devo iniziare a prendermi sul serio. Il principe mi sta insegnando che c'è un'altra strada. Non permetterò a nessuno di far del male a Tsuna, a Dino e a Xanxus! Hanno fatto soffrire Tsuyoshi sotto i miei occhi, hanno ucciso Salvatore, hanno fatto impazzire Ottava e io non ho mai alzato un dito. Si sono presi anche Luce ed io inutile ero cieco! > pensò. _

_"... E tu lo sai che lo combatterò..." sussurrò Skull. "... Per te"._

Enma si affacciò.

“Fu-fuori fa freddo… entrate” sussurrò.

“Hai freddo?! Vengo subito a portarti una copertina!” strepitò Takeshi. Si mise la spada alla cintola e corse dentro il negozio di animali, insieme a Kozato.

Reborn si leccò le labbra.

“È arrivato il momento per uno dei miei travestimenti” si disse. S’infilò un cosplay da cane e corse dentro a sua volta.


End file.
